The Fire That Burns
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: After one night the lives of two SGC Ofificers are forever changed. How will they deal?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Fire That Burns With A Love So Deep.  
  
Author: Lucy Maria Elmer  
  
Email: sweetshipper@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Status:(1/1)   
  
Category: Romance, Sam /Jack angst and Daniel and Janet angst towards the end cos they're just a sweet couple. (There's a lot of angst people.)  
  
Rating: probably PG-13  
  
Spoilers: I really dunno.  
  
Authors note: To Ellie.  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack have got themselves into another fine mess where two is pretty soon gonna become three. Will they have a happy ending? and what exactly is going on between Daniel Jackson and Janet Fraiser?  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places   
  
are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret   
  
Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for   
  
entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on   
  
copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously   
  
unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are   
  
copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons,   
  
living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the   
  
author.  
  
The Fire That Burns With A Love So Deep.  
  
The Night that changed lives.  
  
It was early evening and the sky that had been lit up with a shimmering golden sun was now beginning to darken as heavy clouds gathered promising a storm.  
  
Jack O'Neill sat in his lounge watching the sky as it became overcast, listening with one ear to the banter which was going on between two of his colleagues, Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson, the other team member Teal'c having taken advantage of the weeks leave they had been given to visit his son and wife. It was about science and archaeology, two subjects that the Colonel didn't much care for, or to choose a better phrase understand.  
  
He had invited the two of them round for thanksgiving, figuring he could at least try and cook something for his friends, something which had given Daniel the means to instantly jump to the conclusion that something was up with the Colonel as him cooking was a very strange occurance, and as usual they had gotten into a conversation which the Colonel knew he had no chance of being able to contribute to. It was times like these that he wished he had invited the good doctor Janet Fraiser and her adopted daughter Cassandra, at least then he would have been able to have a conversation with somebody while the three doctors over intellectualised everything to do with quantum physics and ancient Egyptian mythology.  
  
"Anybody want a beer?" he asked clearing his throat, feeling a need to escape from the surge of brain activity in the room.  
  
Daniel looked at his watch. "You know I would love to Jack, but I'm going on a dig for a couple of days. I have an early start. Besides I wanna pop round to see Janet and Cassandra to wish them a good Thanksgiving first."  
  
"You sure? there's always room for another beer. Come on it's Thanksgiving we have...lots to be thankful for." he finished in one of his customary tones, giving Daniel his 'I have no idea what to say' look.  
  
"I'm sure we do" he said getting out of his chair "but I really do need to..." he pointed to the door.  
  
"Sure you do." Jack O'Neill anwered walking over to the door, watching as Daniel gently kissed the Major on the cheek saying goodbye.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Jack. It was surprisingly good." Daniel told him, joining him at the door.  
  
"Granted the turkey was a little undercooked." the Colonel stated finishing Daniels train of thought.  
  
"Just a little." the doctor of Archaeology answered smiling, remembering the phone call he had received the night before from the flustered Colonel who was trying to prepare the turkey.  
  
"See ya in a few days Danny boy" the Colonel stated giving his friend a pat on the back in a typically male fashion "and don't do anything I wouldn't do." he shouted after his friend who had started walking down the drive way. He turned round and smiled.  
  
"You know me" he shouted back before getting in his car and driving off.  
  
The Colonel shut the door and went to sit back down next to the Major, feeling a little uncomfortable. She was a beautiful woman with cropped blond hair, and deep blue eyes that at times said so much more than any words could. He was attracted to her, he couldn't deny it though for years he had tried to, but who wouldn't be attracted to her he thought, who couldn't be attracted by that beautiful smile. He knew however that his feelings for her went so much deeper than just a superficial attraction, they bore deep into his heart. He loved her. He knew it was against regs, he had no idea if she felt the same way about him, though with all his heart he wanted her too. Sometimes he wanted her so much he ached inside and it tore his heart in two when he realised the only thing distancing them may be regulations. She loved her job, he knew that, and he would never ask her to jeapordise it because of something that if they did follow their instincts on neither knew would even work. Sometimes though he would give anything just to be able to act on that impulse, to tell her how much he loved her, to see if she felt the same.   
  
She did of course, she loved him so much that at times it broke her heart that their being together was against regulations. Any time he touched her, spoke to her, held her in his arms when she was sick or injured, or when she did that for him her heart skipped a beat. She too loved him more than anything, he had stolen her heart, a part that no-body else could ever claim as theirs and she too just wished she could act on her feelings.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." Samantha Carter told her superior officer looking through the window at the stars which could be seen through the now broken clouds.  
  
"It certainly is." He told her looking at her face which shone in the firelight. "So do you want a drink or anything?"  
  
"No I'm fine." she told him getting up. " Look I should probably be going too."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
" Yeah I thought I'd pop in to see Janet and Cassie too. I got her a present for Thanksgiving."  
  
"While you're there could you give her this?" Jack asked the Major giving her a package that had been lying on his table.  
  
"That's sweet." Carter told him smiling.  
  
"Yeah well I'm a thoughtful guy.." he quipped walking her to the door.  
  
"Yeah." she whispered quietly "Well thanks for a lovely afternoon. See ya in a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah." he whispered quietly opening the door. "Look Sam..."  
  
"It really is a lovely night isn't it." she told him wistfully staring at the nights sky through the doorway.  
  
"It's all the better since I'm here with you." he told her sweetly. "Look...do you wanna stay or something?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yeah I know, sorry." he told her. "If you wanna catch Cassie before bedtime then..."  
  
And with that they kissed, the love that they shared radiating between them, the fire that burned deep in their hearts only meant for each other erupting like volcanoes as the stood there in a gentle embrace. "You sure you don't wanna stay." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"What do you think." she whispered back as he took her hand and led her from the cool night air inside. 


	2. Consequences

Consequences.  
  
Jack O'Neill walked down one of the many corrioors of the Cheyenne Mountain base whistling a tune he had heard on the car radio earlier that morning. He was looking for Carter. He hadn't seen her since he had arrived. They were due off world in half and hour and he was beginning to get a little worried. Usually around this time she was reading up on the planet they were going to visit using data from the probes, or was at least getting changed and packed up for the mission. Today however no-one had seen her.  
  
"Oh Carter?" he muttered quietly under his breath as he approached the doorway to her labratory, seeing her figure slouched over her desk.  
  
"Carter?" he said again, a little bit louder this time turning on the light to see her fast asleep. He walked over to her and stroked her face, brushing her hair off it.  
  
"Carter!" he whispered again in her ear, this time stirring her from her sleep.  
  
The Major lifted her head off the desk. Her face was pale and her eyes looked tired. The Colonel then realised she was still in her civvies.  
  
"Hey there" he said quietly sitting on her desk. "You okay? you look like hell."  
  
"Not one for flattery are you sir." she stated rubbing her eyes and gently easing herself back in the chair. Then seeing the concerned look on his face she stated "I'm fine, I just don't seem to be getting enough sleep lately."  
  
"I can tell the General you're sick if you want." he told her "We're off world in half an hour and to be frank you don't exactly look up to it Major."  
  
"Look Sir thanks for your concern but I'll be fine, really." she told him lifting herself off the chair before being hit by a dizzy spell.  
  
"It's okay, I got you." the Colonel told her having immediately left where he was sitting to help her, putting his strong protective arms around her in a way that made her feel safe and warm inside, the way her feelings for him did when she embraced them.   
  
He eased her back down.  
  
"Really Sir, I'm fine." she told him clearing her throat, looking anywhere but directly at his deep brown eyes. She then got up again, holding on to the table. "I'm just gonna go get ready."  
  
He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards him so she was standing directly in front of him. He then put a hand on her forehead to feel for a temperature as he used to do with his son Charlie when he looked ill. She wasn't hot but he was still concerned.  
  
"Promise me you'll get checked out by Janet." he asked her, stroking her face.  
  
She put a hand on top of his, gave it a squeeze and him a weak smile then walked to the door.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"What happened last month...you don't regret it do you? I mean I don't, It was great. I just wanted to know..."  
  
She walked towards him and kissed him on the forehead. "What happened was one of the most beautiful things that has ever happened to me in my life. You can't rgeret those things Jack, I could never regret it...or you." she told him gently before leaving the room and a confused officer behind. 


	3. Friendly Concern

Friendly concern.  
  
Samantha Carter was getting changed into her fatigues in the locker room. It was empty and for that she was glad. She didn't want anyone to see the state she was in.  
  
If she was truthful she had been feeling off colour for weeks now. She'd been over tired, very nauseous and dizzy. She had wanted to talk to her friend, but everytime she got the courage to go and see her in the infirmary she was either really busy or involved in a case which needed sorting out. In any case by the time she had finished Sam had lost her nerve.  
  
She walked over to the mirror and looked at her face. Her eyes were sunken and her face was pale. "Man I look terrible." she said to herself splashing cold water over her face, then feeling her stomach heave she was sick.  
  
Janet Fraiser entered the locker room ten minutes later and was confronted by the sight of her friend weakly sitting on the bench, her head in her hands. She sat down beside her. "So Jack came to see me, told me you looked like hell and that he was worried about you. Looks like he had good reason to be worried." she stated looking at her friends face. "So are you gonna tell me what's up or not?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Carter asked getting up off the bench to get a mouthful of water.  
  
"Sam you haven't been yourself for weeks. You've looked like hell, and you've sounded awful."  
  
"I'm fine Janet. I don't need sympathy or worry."  
  
"Then why do you keep hovering around the infirmary? Why do you keep pushing me away? I want to help you Sam, so does Jack. Daniel's worried, even Teal'c has sensed somethings up. I'm your friend." the doctor told her getting up then going to stand by the Major. "Talk to me."  
  
Suddenly Carter's stomach heaved and she was sick again.  
  
"That wasn't quite what I meant." Janet Fraiser muttered rubbing her friends back. "You want me to tell the General you're too sick to go off world."  
  
"It's a mineral survey Janet, I think I'll manage." Samantha Carter said lifting her head up.  
  
"But you'll come see me when you get back?"  
  
"Of course." the Major said quietly.  
  
"If you don't you know I'll get Teal'c to drag you right?" the doctor told her friend smiling, prompting the Major to smile back.  
  
"Look I'll tell the General you're not feeling well but that you'll be along in a couple of minutes and I'll tell the guys they should keep an eye out for you. I'll also tell the General you're to report to me as soon as you get back okay?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, but I'd better see you in a few hours." her friend answered leaving.  
  
"Yeah well I've gotta do something." Samantha Carter said quietly under her breath putting a hand gently on her stomach. 


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Rock, paper, scissors.  
  
The guys were already waiting in the embarkation room when the Major arived, Daniel and Jack seemingly playing a game of rock, paper, scissors, while Janet briefed the General on Sam's situation.  
  
"You sure you're up to this Major?" the General asked when she entered,   
  
concerned for the Majors well being.  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
"We'll keep an eye on her General don't you worry." Jack O'Neill told him sincerely.  
  
"I know you will." the General answered "Major you're to report to the infirmary as soon as you arrive back. SG-1 have a good mission."  
  
"Is that at all possible with mineral surveys?" Jack O'Neill sarcastically stated walking up the ramp towards the gate.  
  
"You know I don't think so." Daniel Jackson joined in.  
  
"I concur." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Wow a joke, give the man a round of applause..." and at that moment they passed through the wormhole. 


	5. Sam Indisposed

Sam Indisposed.  
  
"Wasn't this world supposed to be inhabited?" Daniel Jackson said boredly while sitting on a rock next to his friend Jack O'Neill who was currently wincing.  
  
"Yep, the probe we sent through the gate detected what appeared to be a whole civiliztion on theis planet."  
  
Daniel gave the Colonel a funny look.  
  
"Hey I do pay attention sometimes." he stated with mock hurt.  
  
"Hey I didn't say a thing!" Daniel Jackson stated cheerfully "So what do you think happened?"  
  
"Truthfully I don't have a clue. You know I'm not the one who's good at figuring out stuff. The person good for doing that is Carter and she's...well..."  
  
"Indisposed?"  
  
"That would be a good word, yep." the Colonel replied getting a flask of water out of his pack.  
  
They turned towards the village they were sitting in front of, one that earlier on had been bustling with life, but which was now empty.   
  
Teal'c was approaching. On his way to his superior officer he threw a glance at the Major   
  
"Is she still not well O'Neill?"  
  
"It appears that way doesn't it." he told the former Jaffa "So did you find anything, intelligent life, a good diner, anything?"  
  
"I did not. I did however see scorch marks indicating an attack on this planet. They appeared to be from staff weapons."  
  
"Well I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that the Goa'uld are responsible for this" Daniel Jackson stated angrily.  
  
"Any sign of those sons of bitches Teal'c?" the Colonel asked.  
  
Teal'c stared at the Colonel confusedly with one customary eyebrow raised, but being used to O'Neills use of language he simply carried on. "Not as far as I can tell O'Neill, however I did not search beyond this village."  
  
"Well then Teal'c you keep an eye out and Danny boy you carry on with the mineral survey."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Probably get my head bitten off, but hey what's new." the Colonel finished walking over to Carter who was sitting in the clearing of the woods.  
  
"You gonna tell me what's up now?" he asked her gently approaching her from behind.  
  
"Hey don't do that." she snapped, him having made her jump.  
  
"Sorry." he stated, handing over the flask.  
  
"Thanks." she told him quietly, taking a sip of the water to settle her stomach.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what sir?" she asked him, handing back the flask.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me what's up with you or not?"  
  
"I've gotta help Daniel with the mineral survey." she told him beginning to walk off.  
  
"Look if you wanna ignore the fact that something's up here it's fine, I mean hey it's your body which appears to have had enough. Who cares that there are people worried about you. Who cares that the person who loves you more than anything in the world is worried about you and wants to help you through this."  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "You can't Jack."  
  
He walked up to her and took her shaking hands in his. "You don't know that Sam. What's up with you? why are you shutting us out like this? Is it because you regret what happened with us and just don't wanna say anything? What!"  
  
"Of course I don't regret it. I've waited four years for that to happen and when it did it was one of the happiest moments of my life because for the first time I realised that you felt the same way for me as I did for you. I just...Jack..."  
  
Suddenly the firing of Staff weapons could be heard along with pounding footsteps. The pair could hear Teal'c and Daniel shouting something, but the volume of the staff weapons firing made it incomprehensible.  
  
"We have to leave O'Neill, we have all we need for the survey. We are under attack." the Jaffa stated, shielding Daniel Jackson from the Staff Weapon fire while making his way to the rest of the team.  
  
"Okay campers let's go home. Carter you take point and dial up, we'll cover. Think you can manage?" he added quietly, not intending to sound condescending, just concerned, but Carter was already making her way to the dial home device.   
  
"Guess that's a yes." Daniel shouted to his friend as they dodged the firing of staff weapons and made their way to the gate. 


	6. Back On Base

Back On Base.  
  
As soon as they hit the ramp the team were told the time of their briefing and were ordered to the infirmary for physicals. Carter however was left till last by her friend, who sensed that the Major already had an idea of what was up and didn't really want it broadcast to the rest of the team.  
  
"Okay guys, everythings still there and intact." the doctor told the men of the team "Why don't you go get something to eat while I take a look at the Major."  
  
"I'd rather stay if you don't mind." the Colonel stated defiantly.  
  
Daniel gave the doctor an understanding look. "Come on Jack, you can try and beat me at rock, paper, scissors. I'll even let you win a couple of times."  
  
Jack looked at the Major and then the doctor and seeing that whatever was up really needed to be sort out he agreed "You swear?"  
  
"Would I lie?" Daniel told him sarcastically getting up.  
  
"I do indeed think it will be a good match." Teal'c stated joining in with his colleagues.  
  
"Live and learn grasshopper." Jack stated leaving the infirmary with his two friends.  
  
"Thanks for that." Sam told her friend quietly.  
  
"Anytime." the doctor told her friend sitting down next to her. "So let's get down to business." she told her friend giving her a gown. 


	7. Baby Blues

Baby Blues.  
  
It had now been half an hour since Janet had started examining the Major who throughout the examination had kept a careful watch on the doctors face to check for some kind of judgement or an indication of worry.  
  
"All done." the doctor told her finally handing Carter her clothes. She then sat back down next to her friend. "So your symptoms are chronic tiredness, nausea and dizziness?"  
  
The Major nodded.  
  
"Sam." she said gently. "Honey why didn't you think you could come to me earlier, why go through this on your own. I'm your friend I'm not going to pass any judgement on you or condemn you because of this." she said stroking her scared friends hair back off her face.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant you mean." the Major said quietly.  
  
The doctor nodded confirming her friends supiscions, her heart breaking as she realised what she had been going through.  
  
The Major could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, she willed them to stay but with her hormones being all over the place she started to cry. "I never meant for this to happen." she sobbed "Janet I want this child more than anything, I've known that since I realised what was happening to me, to my body, but now I know it's really happening..."  
  
"It's okay." the doctor told her friend taking her in her arms. "Everything's gonna work itself out. I'm sure we'll find some way around this if you really want to keep the baby. You do right? now you know it's here"  
  
"Yeah." Sam said putting a gentle hand on her stomach giving her friend a weak smile "But you don't understand."  
  
"So make me." Janet told her sweetly.  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps at the door, it was Daniel "Um I know it's not time for the briefing yet but the General wants to know if you should be there or not." he said quietly seeing that he had appeared at an awkward time.  
  
"Yeah, I should be." Sam told him smiling weakly.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Daniel could you just..." she pointed towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, but Janet can I ask a favour first?"  
  
"Depends, what are you asking?"  
  
"Could you just take a look at my hand? I think I sprained it playing rock, paper, scissors."  
  
"Sit down." she told him smiling, realising that Sam was smiling sincerely for the first time since she came in there. "What are you boys like." she said gently examining the doctors hand.  
  
Ten minutes later his hand was bandaged up and he was ready to go. He had just reached the door when he realised something.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"If anyone asks, tell them I sprained it doing heavy lifting or something."  
  
"Sure." she told him sincerely as he gave her a warm smile and left. "So where were we?" the doctor continued thoughtfully, sitting down again.  
  
"I think I was about to explain why this is gonna be so difficult." the Major answered.  
  
"Okay, take your time." the doctor told her friend sensitively.  
  
"Well the truth is... Damn it I've made such a mess of things." she said starting to cry again,  
  
before taking a deep breath and blurting out "Jack's the father Janet. We, me and Daniel I mean, we went round for Thanksgiving. Daniel had to leave because he wanted to go see you and Cassie before he left for a dig so I was there on my own and..."  
  
"He didn't..."  
  
"No of course not. I was getting ready to leave, and it was such a beautiful night and everything, the next thing we knew we were kissing on his doorstep and then..."  
  
"I think I know where you're going with this." Janet said sighing.  
  
"Look I know what you're thinking, I know you think that we're stupid, stupid for breaking regulations, stupid for risking our careers and everything we have just for one night which resulted in ths child. I know you hate me for this, I should never..." the Major got up.  
  
"Who said anything about me hating you. Sam I could never hate you, you're my best friend." the doctor told her, hurt that Sam could even think her capable of such a thing.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." she said looking at the floor. "It's just what's everyone going to say if I have this child and they find out whose it is? I could lose my career Janet. Everyone's going to judge me, everyone's going to judge him and everyones going to see this child as something that should never be here and I don't want that, not for him or for this child."  
  
"Well are you happy that you're pregnant? are you happy with who the father is?"  
  
"That's the worst thing about this Janet, I am. Since I met him I've had feelings for him, feelings that have grown so much and that night made me so happy. The thought that the child I'm carrying is his makes me warm inside but I can't ask him to risk his career to be a part of this childs life."  
  
"So you're gonna have this baby."   
  
"Yeah, I think I am." the Major told her sincerely.  
  
"Then don't you think he deserves to know that he's gonna be a father. Don't you think he has the right to decide what he wants for himself. Sam he would be a brilliant dad, and you're gonna make a great mom but you need to make this decision together."  
  
"And what if we decide we want to do this together. We could be split up Janet, we could be court martialed for this because relationships between officers like us are against regs...The General's gonna kill us isn't he." she added  
  
Janet shook her head "I don't know sweetie, I just don't know, but whatever happens you have to tell him and Jack. We don't know if gate travels going to harm this baby, I'm going to have to run tests for that and I can't make excuses to the General because you haven't told him."  
  
"Yeah I know." she told her. "But promise you won't tell him? We should probably do that."  
  
Janet nodded.  
  
Sam shrugged "Well I guess I'd better start breaking the news then. Thanks." she said turning towards her friend.  
  
"Anytime...and Sam, congratulations." she told her friend as she left hoping with all her heart that things would work out. 


	8. Telling Jack

Telling Jack.  
  
Samantha Carter headed for the cafeteria. She had half an hour before the briefing and in that time she wanted to have some idea what the Colonel wanted in regards to the pregnancy, and she wanted to have told the General. She had been rehearsing what to say to both since she had left the infirmary and she was nervous as she had absolutely no idea how either would react to the news. For her it was just beginning to sink in and she couldn't deny that she was excited or that she was scared.   
  
When she reached the cafeteria door she stopped and took a deep breath. She already knew he was in there, she had asked another officer who she had met while walking down the corridoor, she just hoped he wouldn't hate her.  
  
"Hey."she said quietly sitting down at the table where he sat with Daniel and Teal'c. "Do you guys mind..."  
  
The two of them promptly got up. "Perhaps it is time I taught you my meditating methods Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told the ever curious officer as they left the cafeteria.  
  
"Everything okay?" the Colonel asked as he watched her fiddle with her shirt.   
  
"That's a matter of opinion...sir." she told him. "Could we go somewhere more private?" she asked, prompting a worried look.  
  
"Sure." he said getting up. "My quarters okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
When they arrived she started to pace.   
  
"You should probably sit down." she told him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling this is something serious." he asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh boy." she stated trying to work up the courage to tell him.  
  
"Sam." he pleaded getting up and walking over to her "Would you just..."  
  
"I'm pregnant." she cut in.   
  
"Pregnant? how far along are you?"  
  
"How long do you think...sir." she told him watching as he walked away from her and went to sit on the bed, his head in his hands.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen but you deserved to know you're gonna be a father." she told him opening the door and getting ready to leave, thinking he was angry.  
  
"It's mine?" he asked.  
  
She walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of him. "Who elses would it be. I don't exactly go around sleeping with everyone on base or off world." she told him. "I wanted you to know I'm going to have this baby Sir." she then told him strongly. "I want it, even if it does go against the regulations."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes "You know something..I want it to." he told her sincerely taking her into his arms. "I love you, you know that don't you." he then told her.  
  
"I love you too, and yeah I do know." she said through the tears.  
  
"Then you know that I'm gonna take care of you, the both of you." he said gently putting a hand on her stomach., which she promptly covered with her own. "I just don't understand why you didn't come to me earlier."  
  
"I was scared Jack. We could lose our careers because of this and I know how much yours means to you. I'm willing to lose mine if it means being able to keep this child because I know that I'm going to have to explain this to the General why I'm suddenly carrying a child. I just didn't want that for you."  
  
"I'm the one who should make that decision Sam." he told her tenderly.  
  
"And what have you decided." she asked almost afraid before starting to cry again.  
  
"Hey." he told her holding her tight. "This isn't healthy for our child. If we're going to do this together then you're going to have to let me be part of this, not just assume I'm going to leave."  
  
"What about the General? what if we lose everything, our careers, our team, everything."  
  
"Then we've still got each other, and a beautiful baby. Besides do you really think General Hammond would split up one of his best teams?"  
  
"I was so sure you were going to hate me or be angry."  
  
"I could never be angry. Come here." he told her holding her tight "You are so beautiful you know that." he whispered in her ear. "You're positively glowing. I think this agrees with you."  
  
"Hey you haven't seen me suffering from morning sickness yet, but yeah I think it does agree with me."  
  
"Then I think we've got some explaining to do." he told her taking her hand. "Don't you?" 


	9. The Generals Wrath

The Generals Wrath.  
  
"Pregnant? Major Carter is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"No Sir." the Major answered, too afraid to look up at the Generals already reddening face.  
  
"You're telling me that one of the best god damn officers I have on this base, one who I need off world has just suddenly gotten herself pregnant."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"And what may I ask are you planning to do about this Major?" the General asked getting off his chair and beginning to pace around his office.  
  
"Actually Sir I'm planning on keeping this child."  
  
"I see, and who may I ask is the father? Though I already get the feeling I don't want to know that detail." he asked glaring at O'Neill who was leaning against a wall.  
  
Jack looked at Sam. He could tell she didn't want him to admit to the fact after seeing the mood the General was in. He could see she didn't want him to risk his career over a consequence of spending just one night together, but when he pictured her, the woman he loved carrying his child...he knew what he had to do "That would be where I come in Sir." the Colonel told the balding officer walking over to where the Major was sitting.   
  
"I see." the General repeated again sitting back down.  
  
"You realise that you have broken regulations that every officer on this base is expected to follow. I should have you court martialed, the both of you, or at least reassigned to diffrent teams..."  
  
"Sir? you can't do that." O'Neill pleaded.   
  
"I don't recall you being the superior officer in this room Colonel, I can do what I damn well please." the General snapped back.  
  
"Do you really want one of your best teams split up sir, a team which has saved your ass, this planets and not to mention numerous other worlds?"  
  
"I may not have a choice son." the General told the Colonel, his voice becoming gentler. "If I'm honest this comes as no surprise to me, and I doubt it will to numerous others on this base, but every officer is expected to follow regulations to the latter, and if they don't then they are expected to be punished."  
  
"General." the Major said quietly getting off the chair on which she had been sitting. "I'm keeping this child whether you like it or not. If you want me to resign then fine, I'll go, but I'm telling you one thing if you don't keep SG-1 together, if you don't keep the Colonel and I together you are going to lose the best team you have on this base. We made a mistake sir." she told him getting louder "But to be perfectly honest with you I don't regret it one bit. I love this man, and I love this child sir and whether you like it or not this child is going to come into this world. Court martial me, do whatever the hell you want, hell you can even fire us if you want to, but the loss of one of the best teams that this base possesses, the team which as Colonel O'Neill said has saved this planet from destruction or invasion too many times to count will be on your head. No-one elses."  
  
"Major that is enough." the General practically shouted.  
  
"With all due respect sir I don't think it is." the Colonel piped in. "SG-1 is not a normal unit, hell the SGC isn't even a normal unit. We go round visiting planets in different galaxies and make alliances with aliens for gods sakes. Surely an exception can be made...sir."   
  
The General sighed.   
  
"Sir this is my child we're talking about and the woman I love. Neither of us expected this to happen, it wasn't intended to happen, it just did and we're happy. Now you can split us up, you can court martial us, to be honest I don't care, but we're in this together because believe it or not I'm not going anywhere, so either we both stay and you keep SG-1 together so we can carry on saving this god damn planet while we find a way to work round Sam's pregnancy and our relationship, or you split us up, court martial us, reassign us, whatever the hell you want and you loose the best team, and some of the best people that have ever graced this base with their presence."  
  
"You are in no position to make demands Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Really." he stated stubbornly.   
  
" That's it both of you get out of my sight, I don't want to see you until I have made a decision about what course of action to take here." he shouted "I won't say that I'm not disappointed because I am, I am god damned diappointed in the both of you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make. Dismissed." 


	10. Worth Waiting For

Worth Waiting For.  
  
Eight Months Later :  
  
"So you ready?"  
  
"I've been ready for this moment for a long time Jack."  
  
"Well then Danny Boy, let's get this party started." the Colonel told his friend smiling.  
  
"You've got the rings right?" Daniel stated nervously, knowing his friends tendency to forget things.  
  
Jack put on a face of mock horror, then smiled "Relax they're right here." he told him pulling the rings out of his pocket just to make sure. "You know I always thought me and Sam would get married before you did...well again." he told his friend regarding his first marriage to the Abydonian Shau'ri.  
  
"Well you were right." Daniel stated looking at Jacks wedding ring   
  
"Yeah I know but isn't it strange how things work out. Who would've thought you and Janet would end up at the altar, that the air force, or rather the President who bullied the air force into it, would bend the rules regarding military relationships for Sam and I due to our teams saving the world and all that so that we could get married and bring up our child together. If you'd have asked me a couple of years ago what I wanted I would have had no idea, now all I want is my wife and my child and for them to be safe and happy."  
  
"Who'd of thought it indeed." Daniel muttered smiling. "I'm glad you're happy Jack and that things worked out."  
  
"Me too." he smiled looking at his ring. "You really love that woman don't you." he asked the doctor who was looking at the door with a huge grin on his face, eagely anticipating the arrival of his wife to be and her walk down the aisle.  
  
"Yes I am." he smiled "I can't pinpoint exactly when I fell in love with her, but one things for sure, she's my ange Jack and my soul and though there'll always be a special place in my heart for Shau'ri, I don't think I could ever stop loving Janet"  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Yeah." Daniel smiled. "So am I."  
  
~*~  
  
"Nervous?" Sam asked Janet as they were standing outside the church.  
  
"A little." she said smiling.  
  
"You'll be fine, I was." she told her friend remembering her church wedding that had taken place a couple of months earlier.  
  
"You certainly were. It was a beautiful wedding. I swear the General was crying as he gave you away."  
  
"You think."  
  
"Oh yeah." Janet told the Major smiling. "How about you are you nervous? with the baby due in a few days and everything you must be."  
  
"Yeah I'm nervous, but I'm so happy Janet."  
  
"Me too." she said "Who'd have thought me and Daniel would be here now, I certainly wasn't expecting it. I love him so much."  
  
" I can see that." Sam said smiling. "I know what that feels like, to be in love with someone that much, I still am in love with someone that much." she said sincerely looking at her diamond wedding ring.  
  
"I know." Janet replied.  
  
"You know when Daniel told me he loved me, it was so special. Granted he was semi conscious in the infirmary at the time but when he came round again and told me without me even having to question him I knew he'd meant it. I knew right then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that man." Janet told her friend softly.  
  
"Then let's do this." Sam said giving her friend a hug then moving behind her to stand with Cassandra who was also a bridesmaid. "You ready?"  
  
Janet took a deep breath. "Yeah, lets do it." 


	11. Celebrations On Base

Celebrations on base.  
  
It was late evening and the party was still going strong. The wedding reception had started just over three hours ago but still most of the bases population were thre enjoying the chance to escape from the intergalactic adventures that played such a large part in their ordinary lives, enjoying the chance to be ordinary people.  
  
Samantha O'Neill sat at the table where the bride and groom, the bridesmaids and the rest of the wedding party had had their evening meal, watching the now married Daniel and Janet dance, holding each other close and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. She remembered her first dance with Jack like it was yesterday, remembered the smell of his cologne, and the way he held her so close, like he was afraid that if he'd let go he'd lose her. If she was honest she would have loved to have got up and relived that moment there with him now, but she had a terrible back ache, something which she found out was common during pregnancy and barely thought she would make it out of the chair.  
  
"A mineral water for my lady." came a gentle voice from behind.  
  
"Where have you been." Sam asked her husband smiling, accepting the glass of water he had brought for her.   
  
"I regret that I have been dancing with a beautiful young woman." he told her, pulling the beautifully dressed Cassandra out from behind his back.  
  
"You okay Sam?" the youngster asked "Jack says you're not feeling well."  
  
"I'm fine sweetie." the Major told the now young woman giving her a hug.   
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain.She held her stomach. "Spoke too soon." she whispered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sam?" Cassandra cried starting to get worried as the Major cried out, grimacing with pain.  
  
"I'm okay, get Janet?" the Major managed to say before another sharp pain hit her, one which radiated throughout her abdomen.  
  
"Jack, Oh my god." she cried as the Colonel began to help her off the chair.  
  
"I've got you." he said squeezing her hand. "You hear me, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She began to cry.  
  
Daniel and Janet ran through the crowd of people, Janet with Casandra in her arms, the General standing by her side and Teal'c by his.  
  
"It's okay sweetie everythings gonna be fine." the Doctor told the Major issuing some control over the situation. "Okay Teal'c you think you can carry her to the infirmary?."  
  
"I believe so doctor Fraiser...Jackson." he corrected himself, promptly lifting the Major into his arms.  
  
"Jack you go with her." she told the greying man who promptly followed Teal'c, obviously concerned over his wife and child though not before shouting excitedly "We're gonna have a baby people" as he left the Marquee which stood in the grounds of the base.  
  
Janet and Daniel looked at each other assesing what to do about their wedding party. This was the most special day of their lives, they knew that, their best friends child was being born and they were finally together.  
  
"Well people." Daniel said clearing his throat having made a decision, praying it was the same as the one his new wife had made "It's been fun. Thanks for coming...and well..."  
  
"Enjoy the party." Janet cut in as they ran out on their own wedding party to welcome a new child into the world. 


	12. The Perfect Wedding Present

The Perfect Wedding Present.  
  
Daniel sat outside the infirmary, Cassandra asleep with her head on his shoulder, the General tapping his foot with impatience sitting at the other side of him, and Teal'c standing expressionless by the door, though he could swear that at some moments he could see a smile cross the lips of the Jaffa. Janet meanwhile was delivering the baby, having promptly gotten into her green scrubs as soon as she had arrived at the infirmary.  
  
It had been two hours since Sam had gone into labour and everyone was tired. Daniel was almost asleep himself, but as soon as that door was opened he snapped fully awake. His wife was standing at the door, a huge grin on her face.   
  
"Well guys I'd like to announce that the SGC now has a beautiful little girl to coo over."  
  
"Are they allowed visitors?" General George Hammond asked itching to see the newest member of the SGC.  
  
. "Sam's tired, but yeah she said it'd be fine."  
  
Daniel woke up the sleeping Cassandra and followed Teal'c and the General inside, taking his wifes hand and holding it tightly. They walked in to the infirmary to see something they had been longing to see since Sam and Jack had really gotten to know each other, Jack was sitting with Sam in his arms, his baby daughter gurgling quietly in her mothers.  
  
"She's beautiful Sam." Janet told her friend sitting down beside her. "She's got her fathers eyes, and her mothers smile." she commented giving her friend a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah congratulations guys." Daniel said, a grin materialising on his face at the sight of the newborn child. "She's perfect."  
  
"She's really something aint she." Jack O'Neill stated proudly brushing Sams soaked hair off her face and kissing her.   
  
"They both are son." the General commented "You should be proud."  
  
"I am proud Sir, and thanks...for everything."  
  
"So what are you gonna call her?" Cassandra asked getting up onto the bed next to Sam to see the baby.  
  
"Actually General we'd like you to name her. You kept us together sir, you made this possible." Jack told the smiling General.  
  
"I'd be honoured son." he answered walking over to the bed to get a closer look.  
  
"Would you like to hold her sir?" the Major asked smiling happily at her child.  
  
The General proudly leant down and took the newborn into his arms "You know I think she looks like an Isabel, what do you think."  
  
"Isabel Rose." Teal'c contributed, prompting a smile from the others.  
  
"I like that." Sam answered "Isabel Rose O'Neill."  
  
"Then Isabel Rose it is." O'Neill stated walking over to the General who was pulling faces at the baby.  
  
"Well as much as I'd like to stay, I have a marquee in the grounds of the base. I'd better go check and see how unruly the troops are getting." he said lovingly handing the baby back to her already doting father and then leaving.  
  
"Teal'c would you like a hold?" O'Neill offered.  
  
"I do not believe that would be a good idea O'Neill. I am of a very large build and she is very small. I would not want to harm her."  
  
"Teal'c I don't think you would." O'Neill reassured.  
  
Teal'c walked over to theColonels side and held the tiny child in his arms. Gently he rocked her, a smile appearing on his face as the child looked right into is eyes.  
  
"I will always protect you Isabel O'Neill." the gentle giant vowed, the others hearts warming at the declaration.  
  
"What about you Danny boy, wanna hold my baby girl?." O'Neill asked his smiling friend who immediately got up and walked over to Teal'c..   
  
"You got her?" Jack asked as Teal'c placed the child in Daniels arms.  
  
"I think so." he said quietly going over to Janet and sitting by her on the bed. "Hey there Isabel, I'm your uncle Daniel, yes I am. Aren't you a sweetie? Yes you are. She's beautiful." he then said turning to her parents. "Look at how tiny she is." he told them counting her tiny fingers which clasped around his index finger.  
  
"Yeah." Jack answered joining Sam on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "It's amazing how much love you can feel for something that small." he answered once again kissing Sam.  
  
"Yeah well I hope to find that out one day." he answered quietly so as not to put any pressure on his wife who looked at him with a sweet smile.  
  
"Janet you want to hold her?" Sam asked her best friend.  
  
"Yeah." she answered smiling. "Oh you're adorable." she cooed as Daniel handed the baby to her.   
  
"You're a natural." Sam told her, a glint of something in her eye when she watched her friend handling the child.  
  
"Thanks." Janet said proudly rocking the baby who fell asleep in her arms.   
  
Sam held out her arms and Janet handed the child back to her. She kissed her daughter, a massive surge of love flowed through her for both her child and for Jack.   
  
"Someones tired I think." Sam commented looking lovingly at her daughter.  
  
"I don't think she's the only one." Jack told Sam noticing how tired she looked. He then noticed Daniel once again cooing over the now sleeping child.  
  
"Getting broody huh Danny boy?" he stated making his friend smile.  
  
"It's hard not to." his friend answered stroking the childs face. "I guess for us it'll happen when it happens." he said squeezing Janet's hand.  
  
"Well I hope you don't mind if that's sooner rather than later." she said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Daniel said not hearing her comment.  
  
"Daniel." she said taking his hand. "There's something I've been trying to tell you all day. I was going to tell you before the wedding but I got scared, then when we were dancing but Sam went into labour and..."  
  
"Honey what are you saying?" he asked turning his full attention to his wife.  
  
She took his hand in hers and put it gently on her stomach, then squeezed it and smiled.  
  
"You're pregnant?" he asked in shock. At first he didn't know what to say as his wife smiled in confirmation. He saw the excitement in her eyes, but he also saw fear that he was going to reject her, the fear that came when you had your first child. He looked at his hand on her stomach, then at the child in his friends arms, then at her.  
  
"Daniel?" Janet asked as he sat there frozen. "This wasn't quite the..."  
  
And he kissed her, lifting her chin up with his fingers tenderly, holding her tight in his arms. "I love you." he whispered in her ear grinning. "I love the both of you."  
  
"I love you too." Janet whispered back as they sat there in each others arms, the day being special for so many reasons as a new life came into the world, the promise of a new one was confirmed and new lives with the ones they loved were started by all.  
  
Copyright (c) 2000 Lucy Elmer. 


End file.
